Mouth Shut
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: I kept my mouth shut from the start, I guess I left you in the dark. / MileyxJoe.\ JONASxHM x-over. / Rated T, could possibly become rated M. \ My summaries suck.
1. One

_Uhm... this idea kind of came to me whilst I was sat at work the other day.  
I don't know how many people will like it, but I thought I'd give it a try. _

Couple - **Miley x Joe. **

Other charecters - Kevin, Nick ... (so far)

Warnings - Occasional strong language, mentions of rape.

Rated: **T** (for now)

I own nothing. The charecters belong to themselves & disney. This is pure fiction. (:

* * *

**1.**_  
_

"Congratulations Miley, you're pregnant"

"What?!"

"2 months along" The Doctor confirms smiling.

Turning to Joe, Miley felt her heart drop at the anger in his eyes. Reaching out for his hand, she shook her head as he made to pull away.

"I cannot believe you" He whispered angrily as he stood up heading his way towards the door.

"Joe please..."

Shaking his head, he stormed from the doctor's office. Grabbing her coat, Miley ran after him catching up just as he reached the car.

"Joe..." Grabbing his arm, she jumped as he swung around to face her pulling his arm away.

"Get in the car if you want a lift home" He muttered pulling his door open and climbing in, slamming it behind him.

Making her way to the other side of the car, Miley seated herself in the passenger seat. "Joe, please..."

"I don't want to have this conversation, not here anyway"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Miley turned to look out of her window for the rest of the journey. The slamming of Joe's door brought her back to reality around 10 minutes later as she watched him storm into the house.

Climbing out and closing the door, she followed after him quickly.

"Why would you do this Miley?!"

"It's not how it seems!"

"Really then explain to me what it actually is, because the way I see it at the moment, you went and got knocked up by someone else. Damn it Miley, we were supposed to wait until we got married, I thought it was something we both believed in?"

"It is something I believe in! I didn't ask to get pregnant"

"Because Mother Nature is such a bitch, you thought you could go around sleeping with other men behind my back and I wouldn't find out"

"It's nothing like that Joe" She replied a little quieter than his angry pitch.

"Well then Miley, what is it like? Explain to me how I'm supposed to be seeing this"

She dropped her head, a few tears escaping. "It's not something I'm ready to talk about"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Joe made his way towards the door again. "Well when you are ready to talk about how you somehow got pregnant without cheating on me, then let me know"

"Please, Joe!" She let out a sob as the door slammed and the scuffing of Joe's tyres was heard disappearing from the driveway.

"Whoa, whoa. I got you" Kevin, who had heard the argument from his position in the kitchen, caught Miley as she fell to the floor. Sitting next to her, he pulled her into a tight hug as the sobs continued to wrack her body.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he descended the stairs, freezing as he noticed the state Miley was in. "Kevin...?"

"Do me a favour Nick, go and find Joe" Kevin asked looking up at his little brother.

"Uh... sure... where is he?" Was the reply as he grabbed his shoes and jacket, pulling his car keys off the hook.

"I don't know, try ringing him. Just make sure you bring him back in one piece"

Nodding, Nick made his way from the house too. Sighing, Kevin turned to look down at the girl in his arms.

"What happened Miles?" He asked softly.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered before letting out another sob, burying her face further into his shirt.

"Wait. You and Joe had...?"

She shook her head cutting him off mid-sentence.

Confused, Kevin racked his brain for another explanation. The only one he kept coming across was Miley cheating, but this was Miley, basically his little sister and he believed she wouldn't do something like that.

"I don't understand Miles, the only other explanation I can come up with is that you cheated on Joe, but I know you're not that kind of person. Are you?"

Shaking her head once again, "I'd never cheat on him Kev"

"Well then, explain this to me, because I'm confused..." He trailed off as realisation hit him. "Oh please Miles, no"

She nodded a little as he sobs turned into cries. Pulling her as close as he could, her rocked her gently whispering comforting words to her. His own tears trailing down his cheeks were the least of his worries right now.

"When did this happen?"

"Just over 2 months ago, remember the night I was at the studio till late and decided walking home would be just as easy as calling one of you to pick me up"

"And we all got so angry at you when you finally turned up at 3am. Miles I'm so sorry"

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who decided to walk and I was the one who every time one of you rang I claimed I was still at the studio"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to get rid of the memory and never have to think about it again"

"Oh Miles"

"I've messed everything up haven't I?" She asked quietly as she turned her head to look at him.

"No you haven't Miley. None of this is your fault, okay? You're going to have to explain everything to Joe"

"I don't think I can" She mumbled.

"I'll be there if you need me to be, but he needs to know Miles. What about the baby, what are you going to do with that situation?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet, I guess I need to speak to Joe too"

Kevin nodded as he continued to hug her. "What about the cops Miles, don't you think you should go to them?"

"It's no use Kevin, I didn't even see the person clearly, and it's just a big blur"

"Surely they can do stuff with DNA?"

"It's been 9 weeks, there's no point" She shrugged, resting her head against his shoulder. "But thank you for sitting here with me"

* * *

_Reviews are nice. (: I always reply to them.  
_

_You can also stalk me on twitter. I promise I'll stalk you back. ;)  
_**twitter(dot)com/louhaffner**_  
_


	2. Two

_Thank you to everyone who reviewd, I didn't think people would like the idea to be honest! (: _

Disclamer: I still own nothing, sadly. Except the plot.

_This chapter is dedicated to _**HeatFirePassion**_ for the fact, she leaves awesome reviews, always reviews my chapters and she writes awesome story! Go check them out. (:  
xo_

* * *

**2.**

Nick stood silently against his car about 40ft away from Joe, who was sat knees pressed to his chest as his hands gripped to the front of his legs tightly.

He'd heard the faint sound of a car door slam, the raised voices of both Joe and Miley and the tyres screech as Joe sped off, but he hadn't picked up on the key elements of the argument, something that was beginning to bug him now.

How was he supposed to go and try and do what Kevin asked him if he had no idea what had happened? For one, he knew exactly what Joe was like. Stubborn.

After another mental argument with himself, Nick decided it would be best to just go and ask what had happened, maybe Joe, judging from his current position, had lost his stubborn side.

"I was told to come find you"

Joe's head spun to look at his brother as the younger boy sat himself down onto the sand. "Here I am"

Silence engulfed the air again, as Joe continued to look out towards the ocean, eyes hard.

"Joe?" Nick decided to break the silence, his head turning to his brother.

"Hmm?"

"What happened back there?" Nick winced a little as Joe's fists visibly clenched, his jaw locking. Only when Nick took a closer look at brother's face did he see the few tears running down his cheek. "Joe..."

"She's pregnant" Was the angry mumble.

Nick felt his jaw drop as his mind processed the words. "I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you just said Miley was pregnant, did I mishear?"

Joe let a small amused smile onto his lips, if only for a few seconds, Nick knew he'd heard right.

"But, I thought the two of you were set on waiting until marriage"

"We were. I am" Joe's harsh tone alerted Nick this probably wasn't the best subject to be talking about right now.

"...I'm confused"

"It's not mine, Nick. She's obviously been seeing someone behind my back" Joe shook his head angrily. "I don't understand how she could do this, she claimed she was in love with me, that she wanted to wait. Damn it, I would have given it all up for her if that's what she wanted"

The little angry sobs that had been coming from the older boy, turned into full cries as the last sentence left his mouth.

Wrapping his arms around Joe, Nick pulled him into a tight hug. "Have you let her explain?"

"She told me it wasn't something she was ready to talk about"

"This is Miles, she's in love with you, I think you both need to sit and talk about this"

"She doesn't want to"

"It's obviously something that's hard for her to explain Joe and for now, you're just going to have to trust her and wait for her to speak to you"

Shrugging, Joe raised his hand trying to wipe the tears that were still falling away. Standing up, Nick held his hand out waiting for Joe to take it.

"C'mon, I'll drive us both home and get Kevin to come get your car later"

--

Kevin turned away from the telly as he heard the door creak open, his expression turning to anger as he spotted his two younger brothers enter the house.

"You Joseph are one of the biggest jerks I've ever had the misfortune of knowing"

"Kev..." Nick was cut off mid-sentence by Joe.

"What?"

"Miley needs you right now, more than you know and you think screaming at her and storming off is the best thing to do?"

"Kevin! Right now is not the best time to be having this conversation!" Nick's voice raised a little as he shot a glare at his eldest brother.

"Where is she?" Joe's voice was barely a whisper compared to Nick's outburst.

"Asleep upstairs, she got herself so worked up by the time I'd managed to calm her down she was exhausted. I don't believe for one second Joe, that you truly believe deep down she'd ever cheat on you and if you do, then you obviously don't know her as well as you like to think you do"

Joe sighed a little, looking helplessly at his older brother. "Kevin, how would you react if you found out your girlfriend was two months pregnant and you knew for certain it wasn't yours?"

"With the kind of relationship you and Miles have, I would have tried to speak to her without freaking out like you did" Kevin let out a sigh too, as he made his way towards the younger boy. "Joe, I'm not being heartless, I know you had your reasons for freaking out how you did, but now you need to speak to Miley and sort this out"

"She doesn't want to explain it to me"

"Let her come to you, support her and apologise for earlier. She'll come around easier than you think, she just needs reassurance from you"

Joe nodded as he moved to hug Kevin, before pulling away and making his way towards the stairs and his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway as he spotted Miley curled up under the duvet, obvious dry tear tracks still highlighting her cheeks.

Making his way slowly towards the bed, Joe kicked his shoes, jeans and jacket off as he climbed under the duvet next to her. Laying on his side, his hand found its way to her hair, gently brushing some away from her face.

He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to be re-acting to what had happened today, at the fact his girlfriend of 4 years was pregnant with someone else's child, but he knew he was still in love with her, he was going to fight for her if that's what he needed to do.

* * *

_I like reviews, they make me happy. (:  
Please please please, as I have said on my other stories, do not fave this if you're not going to review, it's really annoying and makes me feel like there's no point in contuining to write it, it's polite to review stories if you read them, wether it be praise or critism, i like both._

_twitter(dot)com/louhaffner ;) Shameless pluggin. _


	3. Three

_This sucks. Im sorry, I think it could be a five shot and that's it.  
I'm lame at updating too, Im very sorry for that! I'm going to try and update more often. _

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**Warning:** Theres a few words in here considered strong language, you have been warned!

* * *

Joe watched as Miley made another face as he bit into his sandwich. "Why do you keep doing that?"

She looked up to his amused face, making a face as once again he bit into the sandwich. "It smells"

"It's tuna"

"I know, I can smell it"

"You love tuna?" He asked confused eyeing his sandwich once more, before holding it out to her.

"Joe!" She hit his hand away, pushing herself further against the arm of the sofa, although that didn't really get her as far away as she'd hoped.

Laughing, Joe finished off his sandwich leaning over to her. "All gone"

"Go clean your teeth pretty boy"

"Kiss first"

"No. Don't you even dare"

Grabbing her lightly around her waist, Joe held her in place leaning down towards her.

"Joe!"

"Yes?"

"Don't –" Her protest was cut off as Joe pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. As quick as it has started, Joe had pulled away standing up and laughing at her.

"Ew. Ew. Ew."

Things between them had got a lot better from how they had been three months ago. Joe had apologised for the way he'd acted, Miley promising she'd tell him everything as soon as she felt ready too and in some way Joe didn't mind. He had Miley back and that was enough for him right now. Miley had begun to form a visible bump now, the media not failing to notice.

"I need to scrub my mouth out now" Miley complained standing up and heading for the door.

"Thanks Mi"

"Well if you didn't taste like tuna we wouldn't have this problem. I can smell it, I think I'm going to be sick"

A sharp knock at the door stopped them in the hallway just before the stairs.

"I got it!" Nick's voice was heard as he practically skidded into the hallway and towards the door. Miley stifled a laugh as he caught himself against the door handle.

"Hey guys"

"Jake, hey!" Nick grinned happily at one of their closest friends. "Haven't seen you around in ages"

Kevin noticed Miley visibly tense out of the corner of his eyes, his brain matching 2 & 2 together.

Joe had noticed her tense posture too as she pressed closer against his back. "Babe, what's wrong?" Came his low whisper.

Jake grinned as he noticed her. "Hey Miley"

Shrinking back a little in fear, her eyes sought out Kevin the other side of the hall.

"You're not welcome here Jake" The eldest of the three brothers spat angrily.

"Kevin!"

"Get away from this house right now, and don't step within 100ft of any of us again"

Faking shock, Jake decided to play the innocent act. "Kevin, whatever I seem to have done, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding"

"You know damn well it isn't"

"Kevin, what's all this about?" Nick asked turning to his older brother.

Ignoring his brother, Kevin's fists clenched in anger as Jake stood there with that stupid smug expression on his face. Miley, taking a deep breath started to make her way towards Kevin, stopping halfway as Jake spoke up once more.

"I thought all the papers were lies Miles, never thought Joe had it in him to get you knocked up"

"KEVIN DON'T!" Mileys shout was no use, Kevin had already launched himself towards the doorway where Jake had been standing smirking, pushing him to the floor and punching him hard across the face.

"You bastard!"

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" Joe shouted rushing to push his brother off Jake.

Nick grabbed Kevin's other arm, pushing him back into the house and towards Miley. "What is wrong with you Kevin?"

"Get him away from here. Now"

"Explain"

Kevin glared at Joe angrily. "Get him away from here now, before I personally dig his grave and bury him in it"

Miley grabbed Kevin's wrist managing to guide him through and into the kitchen, away from the three stood at the door. Sitting him down on a chair, she sat next to him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Miles"

"It's fine Kevin, just calm down – you know you really shouldn't have hit him like that"

"No, I should of killed him whilst I was at it"

Rolling her eyes, Miley reached over to hug him. "He could press charges against you Kevin, the press will have a field day with that"

"Let them. He deserves it" Kevin shrugged. "Miles, you told me you had no idea who it was, why did you not tell me it was him?"

"I don't know. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened, but then you figured it out. I thought if I told you it was Jake, you wouldn't believe me. He is your best friend"

"Was my best friend" The reply came harshly. "Miley, I would have believed you, trust me on that one. You should have gone to the police Miles, you should still"

She shook her head. "No"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST WENT ON OUT THERE?" Joe's angry shout caused the two to jump.

"Joe, I don't need your lecture right now"

"Well then explain to me why you just attacked your best friend?"

Turning to look at Miley, Kevin sighed.

"Well?"

"Joe, leave it" Miley jumped in.

Turning to her, his face softened. "What was up with you earlier Mi, why did you go so tense?"

"I guess I owe you a complete explanation" She sighed softly, before standing up and taking his hand. "Kevin, will you explain everything to Nick?"

"Sure" Kevin smiled watching as Miley pulled Joe from the kitchen and towards the stairs.

--

Miley felt Joe's arms tighten around her a little as she finished telling him everything she remembered.

"I'm sorry" He muttered burying his face into her hair. "So, so sorry"

"Joe. No. You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I shouldn't have shouted at you how I did, I should have trusted you Miles"

"You had every right to act the way you did, we had this conversation already" She whispered kissing his shoulder gently, resting her head against his own.

"I'm sorry for one more thing too"

He took her silence as a cue to continue.

"Something I haven't done, but I'm about to do" Pulling away from her, he kissed her forehead gently, standing up.

"Joe..." She trailed off as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be back as quick as I'm gone, promise"

"Where are you going?"

"Find Jake" Was the mutter as he made his way from the room.

"Joe. Please don't!"

Ignoring her plea's he stormed his way downstairs, only to be stopped by the arms of his brothers.

"Let me go!"

Shaking his head, Kevin tried to pull Joe towards the living room.

"Kevin, let go of me. I need to go find Jake!"

"No, you don't" Nick fought back.

"You want me to tell you a little story, explaining why I DO need to find him and what will happen when I do?"

"You want me to tell you a story, explaining what will happen when the police get a hold of you?"

Joe scowled at his younger brother, trying to pull from their grasps still.

"Miley needs you Joe, don't mess this up" Kevin shook his head.

"But he..."

"Yes, I know and the left hook I gave him earlier wasn't even a percentage of what he deserves, but you need to put Miley first. You get put away, she's going to fall apart"

"I wish I'd let you finish the job earlier" Joe let out an angry breath, finally managing to break free from his brothers grips.

"Kevin, he could press charges against you!" Nick exclaimed as the realisation hit him.

"Yeah, I know. You know what angers me most, he's going to walk away with this and there's nothing we can do"

Joe growled in anger as he fell onto the sofa. "Would it look conspicuous if he happened to fall under the tyres of a bus?"

Nick couldn't help but laugh a little, shaking his head at his brother.

* * *

_This time next week I'll be in London! (: - Then on the Monday I'm off to see Jonas in Wembley, I am so excited! (: _

_Also, Miley's doing dates over here I need to go - there like £60.... seriously?! I am not made of money, aha.  
xo_


	4. Four

_Sorry it's been so long.  
I hope this kinda makes up for it.  
Xo_

* * *

Joe buried his head deeper into Mileys hair, trying in desperation to zone the noise out and catch a few more hours sleep.

"JOE. DOOR!"

Ignoring his youngest brother's shouts, Joe scrunched his eyes a little tighter in some hope that it would take him back away from the real world.

"JOSEPH!"

Groaning in anger, Joe rolled away from a still sleeping Miley and towards his own side of the bed. Swinging his legs, he winced as his bed warm feet hit the cold flooring. His sweats found their way on as he made his way downstairs and towards the source of the noise.

"You're sat down here you jerk! Why haven't you answered it?"

"Because this is the episode I missed a few weeks ago when you made me run to the store for Miley" Nick rolled his eyes waving his brother off.

"Seriously, she's your best friend, you didn't mind"

"No I didn't, but I also didn't have a choice. Payback big bro'"

Joe scowled at the back of Nick's head heading towards the door as the bell once again rung.

"Before you kill me, let me explain why I'm here!" The blonde man raised his hands as Joe swung the door open, his face suddenly losing all sign of emotion.

Jaw clenched, Joe gripped the door in what he hoped would be some self control.

Taking the silence as a sign to continue, Jake smiled warily. "I've been doing some thinking and I'd like to help Miley out"

Joe couldn't bite back a laugh as he studied the man in front of him.

"I'm serious Joe, the least I can do is help her out with money or something"

"She's fine for money. I don't know where you've been for the last 7 years but Mileys a successful music artist, your money's wasted here"

Sighing, Jake ran a hand across his eyes. "I want to be part of my baby's life"

Joe's free hand clenched into a fist. "Get away from this house and don't ever think of coming back"

"She's carrying my baby Joe whether you like that fact or not. I have a right to be in my child's life"

Shaking his head, Joe let out a deep breath. "You lost a right to be part of any of our lives when you raped Miley 8 months ago. You really think this baby would be better off with a father like you?"

"It's my child Joe; you don't have any rights over this kid"

"Miley does and I know she's not going to let you be any part of this child's life"

"I'll take her to court, get custody rights" Jake shot back.

Joe laughed once more, rolling his eyes. "Because they're going to let a child have a life with a rapist, rather than an actual loving family. Good one. Go ahead, as long as you're paying, I should get a laugh from this"

"Let me speak to Miley"

"You really think I'm going to let you anywhere near her? You won't be within 500 yards of her again, got me?"

"I've come around here trying to sort everything out, why are you making this hard?"

"I suggest you turn around and carry yourself off my property right now. Don't think about coming back here again; don't even bother trying to contact me, Miley or my brothers again if you want to stay out of jail"

Sighing in defeat, Jake turned to walk down the driveway. "This isn't the end Joe. One day that kid's gonna ask why they don't look like you and demand to know about its real Dad. You're gonna see me in that child and it's going to eat away at you slowly"

Jaw clenched once more, Joe went to step forward only to be pulled back by Kevin's arms.

"He's not worth it Joe"

"Just know Joe, once you marry her and you spend that first night together, I got there first"

Kevin and Joe didn't even have chance to blink as Nick darted past them, heading straight for Jake and punching him flat out.

"Nick, get in this house right now!"

Joe winced as Mileys voice screeched from behind himself and Kevin. With a shameful look on his face, Nick took one last kick at Jake's weak form on the floor, making his way towards the house once more.

Closing the door, the three of them turned to look at a very pissed off Miley.

--

Pacing angrily, Miley turned to look at the three brothers again. "This has to stop!"

"Mi, sit down and stop stressing yourself out, you're not doing much for the baby" Nick jumped in regretting it as Miley glared at him.

"You guys need to stop all of this with Jake; one of you is going to end up behind bars if this carries on"

"It'd be worth it" Joe muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the fridge.

"Miley you can't expect us to let him say something like that and not hit him"

"He says it because he knows he'll get a reaction! I love you three, I don't want to see you behind bars for my sake"

"Sorry Mi, I promise I'll **try **to keep my temper under better control from now on" Nick replied, holding his hand up as a scout's honour.

Kevin nodded in agreement with his youngest brother, before they all turned towards Joe.

"I'm not promising anything" Miley glared at him as he shook his head. "No way Miley"

"You're in a famous band; the paparazzi love everything that goes on in your life. You go beat up Jake; you're not going to ever get out of that one are you. You're going to wreck your dream, your brother's dream"

Shaking his head once more, Joe pushed himself up from leaning on the fridge and made his way towards the kitchen door. "I'm going to get dressed"

"Joe!" Clutching her stomach, Miley let out a sob of pain.

"Miles?" Standing up from the chair, Kevin made his way towards her, her hand clutching his wrist tightly. "Miley?"

"Get her sat down" Nick ordered as he stood up grabbing a glass of water and making his way towards where Kevin was now knelt next to Miley.

"Miles, what happened?"

Squeezing Kevin's hand tightly, she let out another cry of pain. "Contractions"

"What?" Nick let out a high pitched squeal.

Trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother freaking out, Kevin ran the hand Miley hadn't got a death grip on through her hair. "Nick, just go and get Joe"

Nodding, Nick bolted upstairs shouting his brother's name.

"How far apart are they Mi?"

Another grab of Kevin's hand answered that question for him.

"About 60 seconds. Have your waters broke?"

Shaking her head, Miley let a few tears slip down her cheek. "I'm not ready for this Kevin"

Kissing her forehead gently, he smiled. "You're going to be fine Mi, I promise"

"It still has 26 days!" Miley whimpered.

"It's obviously a little eager"

Running into the kitchen, Joe skidded to a stop next to her. "Mi, are you okay?"

Nodding, she smiled gratefully as he took her other hand, kissing her gently.

Nick appeared a few seconds later looking a little flustered.

"What's up little bro, this all a little much for you?"

Miley couldn't help but laugh as Kevin teased Nick, who in turn glared back.

"What do we do?"

"Get Miley to hospital" Kevin replied. "I'll drive"

* * *

**So much has happened since I updated. One of those being I didn't sleep for 48 hours in order to meet Jonas, aha. It was so worth it though.  
I then went to their gig with no sleep, cried three times one of those being when McFly came out 3  
Amazing!**

Anyways, reviews are nice?! xo


	5. Five

**I'm sorry it's been a month. I suck at updating, yes I know.  
I hope you all like this.**

Btw, Jordin Sparks & Demi Lovato's albums are amazing && Im totally loving Honor Society atm!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did.

* * *

Kevin smiled down at the baby girl currently resting in his arms, eyes closed and her little hand balled up into a fist resting on her cheek.

"She's beautiful"

Nick nodded in agreement. "Does she have a name yet?"

Turning to look at Miley, Joe sighed a little as she looked up towards the three of them before looking back down, hands fumbling with the sheet.

"Briony" He turned to look back at his brothers.

Smiling once more, Kevin handed her over towards Nick chuckling a little as his younger brother tensed up. "You're not going to hurt her Nick"

"I..."

"I'm way more heavy handed than you Nick and I managed to hold her without damage, I'm sure you can" Joe smiled as Nick sighed loosening up a little.

Briony's small eyes opened slowly, a small gurgle erupting from her mouth as she looked up towards Nick. Her small fist raised above her head a little, Nick grinning as he ran a thumb over her fist causing another gurgle.

"See, she already loves you Nick" Kevin laughed a little.

Catching Mileys yawn, Joe perched himself next to her lying form on the hospital bed. His fingers ran a trail through her hair, to which she smiled lightly.

"Get some sleep Miles" His soft whisper was paired with a small kiss to her forehead as she let her eyes fall close.

Turning to look at his brothers, Joe smiled sadly.

--

"Postnatal depression's really common"

Sighing, Joe sat next to his older brother who currently had Briony in his arms, her small gurgles of happiness filling the room.

"It's been 5 months Kev and she hasn't bonded with Briony yet, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. She hardly comes out of that damn bedroom"

"Just give her a little more time; you need to remember everything that happened Joe"

Joe jumped a little as Briony let out a high pitched squeal of happiness, her eyes watching over Kevin and his own head's. Turning around, he noticed Miley stood by the door, a little nervous.

"Good morning Miles"

She smiled in response to Kevin before slowly making her way towards the sink, picking up a glass and filling it with water.

Joe watched as Briony's eyes followed her, a smile etched onto the small girls face. "Someone looks happy to see you Mi"

Turning to look towards where Briony was sat on the table in Kevin's grasp, Miley let out a small smile. Her feet somehow found their way over to the table and she leant down kissing Briony's head. "Good morning Bri"

Another squeal of happiness was let out from Briony's mouth as she raised her hands in the air indicating she wanted Miley to pick her up. Miley froze, looking towards Joe helplessly.

He shrugged. "She wants a hug off her Mommy"

Kevin scowled at his younger brother, before looking up towards Miley. "Mi, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for"

Shaking her head, she placed her glass onto the table before sitting next to Kevin. He smiled passing a grinning Briony over to her, who in turn open and closed her fists letting out a few happy gurgles at Miley. Miley couldn't help but smile as Briony rested her head against Mileys chest, eyes closing.

"She reminds me so much of him"

Kevin shot Joe a look as Miley let out a small sigh, eyes never leaving Briony.

"She looks nothing like him, she doesn't have anything that could be associated back to him and I should feel blessed and happy, but I just can't"

Kevin, wrapping his arm around Mileys shoulder smiled at her. "She's yours Miley, she loves you. I don't know how hard it must be, but you've been given this amazing little girl who wants to be part of your life, who wants to be loved and who in the future will want to make you proud"

"What if he wants to be part of her life, I can't stop him"

"You have every right Mi. He doesn't have a right to come into Briony's life as he pleases" Joe spoke up.

"He's her father"

"Do you want him to be her father? Would you really trust him looking after her?"

Miley shook her head.

"And nobody else would either. He could take you to court Miles, sure, but he's not going to come out winning. He won't come out at all, he'll be put behind bars, which is where he should be" Joe ranted.

"But what if when she's older she asks about her Dad?"

"We'll face that when we come to it Miles, we have years yet. For now she has you, she has me and she has Kevin and Nick"

"GET OUT!"

Turning to look at Kevin, Joe raised his eyebrow as Nick's shout was heard once again.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Pushing his chair back, Kevin made his way towards the hallway, stopping in anger as he spotted Jake stood the other end near the door.

"You do know you're trespassing?" Kevin asked as calmly as he could muster. "Nick, why'd you let him in?"

"He's been following me the last two hours, I opened the door to come in myself and he pushed his way in" Nick defended himself.

"I've come to see my child"

"Out"

"Not until you let me see Briony" Jake replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"You won't be going anywhere near her, now out" Nick spat.

"She's my child, she needs a father"

Kevin shot Jake a glare, as he moved a little closer towards the kitchen door.

"Turn around and get out of our house"

The next few seconds passed in a blur as Jake turned to head for the door, only to turn on his heel running for Kevin and punching him square in the jaw.

"That's for last time" He spat pushing the door to the kitchen open, Nick rushing to crouch next to his brother.

"Kev..."

Shaking his head the older boy pointed towards the kitchen, where the door had slammed shut seconds before.

Joe's head shot around to look up at Jake as Miley cowered a little. Standing up, making sure to keep Miley and Briony behind him Joe glared at the older male.

"She's beautiful"

"Now you've seen her, get out"

Ignoring Joe, Jake took a few steps forward. "Can I hold her?"

"Like hell can you"

Eyeing Joe up carefully, Jake let a small smirk fall onto his lips. "Having fun playing Daddy are we?"

"I'll be having fun knocking the crap out of you in a minute"

"She's not actually your daughter Joe and she never will be. Sooner or later she'll hear things, she'll want to know who her real father is and she'll hate you for lying to her"

"She'll find out what her real fathers like and she'll hate him. She'll hate everything he's ever done, she'll despise him, and she won't want to be associated with such scum" Joe spat back.

"I think you need to leave Jake, unless you want the cops to escort you out"

--

Crawling under the duvet, Joe curled himself around Miley, pressing a kiss down to her cheek. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she smiled catching his lips into a short kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pressing another small kiss to her shoulder.

"Okay, I enjoyed today, well all except Jake barging in, but other than that I liked spending time with you and Briony"

"She loved spending time with you too babe. I'm so proud of you"

Miley smiled again. "It's hard and I know this is only one day out of many..."

"But you're going to do it, I know that"

A silence fell over them; Miley pressing back into Joe's arms a content smile on her lips. Joe's head rested against Mileys, occasionally pressing small kisses to her shoulder.

"How does a holiday sound?"

An amused smile played on her face as she linked her fingers with his. "To where?"

"Anywhere you want to go. The three of us" He grinned, before reaching behind him to pick something up. "Briony even has her own passport look"

Miley laughed as she took the passport from him. "When did you get this?"

"Few months ago" Joe shrugged. "It was actually Kevin's idea"

Miley couldn't help but 'aw' at the picture as she looked at it once more. "Speaking of Kevin how's his jaw?"

Joe laughed a little. "He's fine, he's thinking it makes him look tough. Thought we should let him live in that world for a few days"

Miley couldn't help but laugh. "So anywhere?"

Joe nodded.

"What happens if I want to just stay in America?"

"Then that's totally fine, as I said anywhere you want to go"

"New Jersey" She smiled turning to look at Joe, his face immediately lighting up.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You, Kevin and Nick always talk about it and its one place I've never got to properly visit and plus, I miss your parents and little Frank"

Joe laughed. "He's not so little anymore, but they miss you too. I spoke to them a few days ago actually; they really want to meet Briony"

"You told them?"

"Not everything, they know about her"

"Do they know what happened?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't have the right to tell them Miley, that's up to you when and if you want to"

Nodding, Miley pressed a kiss to his lips once again. "So New Jersey, when are we heading off?"

"Tomorrow, I'll book the hotel in the morning. If that's okay?"

She smiled. "That's perfect, thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you more" She mumbled as he rested his head into the crook of her neck, her eyes closing as she relaxed.

"Impossible"

* * *

**Reviews please! (:**

And if youd like to stalk me on twitter or tumblr the links are on my page ;) 


	6. Six

**So Miley's dress can be found if you really want to see it by typing in Oli Saturdays fashion range, it's the black one that Frankies wearing. (:**

**Another update. I'm going to try update my other ones now.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Nothings mine.

* * *

**6.**

Miley smiled, as she headed towards the car leaving Joe to shut everything up. On noticing Kevin and Nick sat in the backseat, her smile grew into a grin.

"We decided we want to go home for a little while" Nick explained.

"Don't worry, it's your holiday, we're not gonna gate crash" Kevin grinned, before turning back to Briony who was sat in her car seat between Nick and Kevin in the back.

"I can't wait to see your Mom and Dad again, and Frank"

"Mom's way too excited to see you too and Briony, we come in close third I think"

Laughing, Miley pushed the on button for the radio.

"Is this your CD?" Kevin asked raised eyebrow as some cheesy boy band began to sing.

"No..." Miley trailed off as the three of them burst into laughter.

"Ready..." Joe stopped as he climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him. "In my defence they sent us a CD for our record company, I think they're pretty good"

Miley wiped the tears from her eyes, patting Joe on the shoulder.

--

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after Briony tonight?" Joe asked once again.

Denise smiled, shaking her head. "Of course not Joseph, Nick and Kevin have no plans so I'm sure we'll be fine. Tonight's a big night"

Joe grinned. "I know. I felt sick this morning with nerves"

Hugging her son tightly, Denise grinned. "Don't mess this up"

"Yeah, thanks Mom"

"You know Joe, we still need to talk"

Sighing, Joe pulled away from the hug. "The answers to that conversation need to come from Miley mom and I promise soon enough she will talk to you, you just need to give her time"

"I still don't understand Joe"

"You will, soon enough"

--

Joe sighed as he looked towards the bathroom door once more.

"What if she says no?"

"She's not going to"

"How do you know? What if she's not ready?" Joe began to fret once more.

"Joe, calm down. You've been together 6 years in five weeks, which to me says something" Kevin replied.

"But what with everything that's happened in the past 14 months..."

"I believe that this is what she wants Joe, but you're not going to know until you ask her are you?"

"I guess not" Joe sighed. "I feel sick"

"It's gonna be fine, I know you won't mess this up"

"I will if one more person says that to me" Joe shot back.

Laughing, Kevin looked down at Briony who was lay on his chest, one of her toys being swung around by its leg. "I have someone who wants to wish you luck too"

Joe couldn't help but grin as Briony gurgled happily down the phone at him. "Joe, I have to go. Briony's decided to chuck things at a sleeping Nick. Good luck!"

Laughing, Joe flipped his phone shut as he heard the other end go dead. Miley appeared from the bathroom a few minutes later, a smile on her face.

"What should I wear?"

"Anything you want to beautiful"

"Well what if I want to wear this towel?" Miley asked walking towards where he was sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't have a problem with that, but I'm not sure how the other people in the restaurant would feel" He smirked, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

Leaning down to kiss him, she smiled as she pulled away, pecking his nose. "Are you going to tell me what I've done to deserve this night out?"

"Can I not treat you?"

"Of course you can"

A grin on his face, Joe squeezed her waist a little. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Yes" She rolled her eyes, pulling away from him and walking towards the wardrobe in the hotel. Pulling out a small black dress, a few silver studs lining the material, Miley slipped it on turning to Joe. "Is this too much?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect"

Smiling, Miley slipped the bracelet and necklace Joe had brought her for Christmas on and made her way back to Joe. "You're not half bad yourself"

Joe had decided on some tight black jeans and a plain white top, his leather jacket topping it off. "I feel underdressed next to you"

--

Miley giggled again as Joe's hands wove around her waist, pulling her to a stop at the top of the beach.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Joe gripped her hands, pulling her towards the ocean.

"Swimming"

"No way! My dress will get ruined"

Rolling his eyes, Joe pulled his shirt over his head, before letting his jeans drop from his legs, shoes and socks following. Making sure the small box was tucked safely into the waistband of his boxers, Joe grinned chucking his clothes at her.

"Come on, it sucks to swim alone" He called as he made his way down and into the awaiting water.

"Joe..."

"Can't hear you! You'll have to come into the water"

Rolling her eyes, Miley pulled the dress over her head, running towards where Joe was floating, a smirk on his face.

"It's cold"

Gripping her waist once more, Joe pulled her closer, her legs wrapping around his waist, forehead resting against his own.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much" She smiled joining her lips to his.

"I love you" She mumbled as the need for air became a necessity.

"Marry me?"

"Wh-what?" She asked pulling her head away from his to look at him.

"Is that a no?" He whispered, looking down a little.

Shaking her head, she placed a hand under his chin lifting his face to meet her eyes again. "That's a are you serious?"

"Deadly"

Grinning, one hand gripped the back of his head, pulling him as close as humanly possible and kissing him.

"Yes"

Pulling the ring from the box, he slipped it onto her finger a huge smile on his face.

"It's beautiful Joe"

"Like you"

She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. "Wow"

--

Pulling the clothes back on, Miley shivered as the cold air hit her soaking wet body.

"Ugh, my dress is already wet"

Picking his jacket up, Joe slipped it over her shoulders, letting her slip her arms into it.

"Thank you"

He smiled kissing her forehead lightly as they made their way back to the sidewalk. "You want to get a taxi?"

"How far is the hotel from here?"

"6 blocks"

She shook her head as they began to walk back. "You can give me a piggyback though"

Joe laughed as she jumped onto his back, her arms gripping around his neck.

"Pap alert" He heard her mutter into his ear, Joe's eyes darting to the few photographers stood about 100ft ahead of them.

"It's a good job I have a reason to smile then" Joe smiled, turning his head a little to catch her eyes.

Pressing her lips to his neck, she smiled in response.

"MILEY! JOE!" Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes as she buried her face deeper into Joe's shoulder, pushing the flashing lights out of her mind. She felt Joe squeeze her leg a little tighter in his grip as he led them through some of the paps.

"Is that an engagement ring Miley?"

She giggled quietly against Joe's skin, causing the smile he'd tried to force back to slip onto his lips.

"Is that a yes?" – "When did this happen?" – "Do you guys have a date set?"

The only responses the reporters received were Mileys soft giggles and the large smile that wouldn't disappear from Joe's face however hard he tried.


	7. Seven

There probably are mistakes in here, I've broken my laptop, again, so I've had to make do with using my Dad's computer and wordpad. Ahh.

Reviews are loved (:  
They'll cheer me up from this flu I have, ha! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**7.**

"Another pap?" Kevin asked as Big Rob and Nick appeared, hard expressions etched onto their faces.

"One more and I swear they won't know what's hit them"

Joe stiffled a laugh at his younger brother, opting to roll his eyes instead. "Thanks you guys, you included Kevin"

"Just being a good brother" Nick shrugged, falling onto the sofa. They were in one of the two rooms at the back of the church, finishing touches being put to everything.

"Not just for today, I mean for everything. The last two years you've helped Miley and myself so much, from the Jake thing, to helping with Brinoy and her terrible two's"

Kevin laughed a little as if on cue, Brinoy stormed through the door heading straight for Joe and curling her arms around his legs hiding her face.

"What's up Bri?" Nick asked.

"If I stay here they won't be able to find me" She replied.

Raising his eyebrow, Joe went to reply as Demi came bounding into the room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Dem, you look beautiful" Nick smiled.

Blushing a little, Demi smiled back. "Hey, you think you two can make a quick stop to the other room, Miley wants to see you both"

Joe pouted.

"Joe, it's bad luck you know that. God knows we had to tell you enough times last night" Kevin laughed.

"Oh, I still owe you your phone and car keys" Nick jumped in, smiling sheepishly at Joe.

"Miley was the same" Demi rolled her eyes. "Mandy wanted to knock her into sleep"

A sneeze from Joe's leg's brought everyones attention back to Briony.

"Bri, c'mon your Mummy needs you to finish getting ready"

Briony huffed popping her head around to look at them. "If I can't see you, you shouldn't be able to see me"

Ruffling her hair and lifting her upto his height, Joe laughed a little. "Doesn't work like that buddy. Now why won't you finish getting dressed?"

"I don't want that stupid flower in my hair, or this stupid dress"

"Well Bri, I'll let you into a little secret" Nick smiled as she turned to look at him, sudden intrest in her eyes. "I think you'll be the prettiest girl out there"

She let a wide smile out across her face, holding her arms out to be passed to Nick. Taking her, he laughed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Uncle Nicky"

"Shall we go finish making you look pretty?" Demi asked as Briony nodded, climbing from Nick's arms and making her way to Demi taking her hand.

"Bye"

"I love you Bri" Joe called after her.

She turned to look at him. "I love you too Daddy"

----

Pressing a kiss to Joe's neck, Miley smiled taking a quick glance around at her family and friends. They were enjoying their first dance at the moment, Joe's arms wrapped around her waist, her own around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you" Joe smiled, catching her lips in a soft kiss.

Miley smiled, before looking down as she felt something trying to push their way between the two of them.

"Uhm, excuse me little one?"

Brinoy turned her head up to smile at them, the smile that caused her to get away with just about everything. "I wanna dance!"

Laughing, Joe scooped her up into his arms once more, latching his free arm around Miley's waist. People had started to join them on the dance floor now, a few faster songs playing out.

"Can I jump in?"

Joe's head spun around in time with Miley's, anger running through him as he came face to face with Jake Ryan.

"What's your name?" Briony smiled at him as Miley silently cursed herself for teaching Briony to be so polite and friendly.

"Jake" He smiled holding his hand towards her, watching as Miley quickly gripped the one of Joe's that came to push Jake's away.

"Briony" She grinned shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr"

"You too sweetie"

"Daddy, do you think Uncle Kevin will dance?"

Kissing her forehead lightly, Joe let her down. "Why don't you go ask him?" She smiled as she ran off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joe hissed turning his attenion back to Jake. "You have no right"

"I came to give my congratulations, to see my daughter and your Mum invited me"

Joe cursed under his breath, they really needed to tell Denise what had happened.

"She's not your daughter, you've said your congratulations, now go" Miley spat.

"Yes, she is my daughter, you can't keep her away from me. Sooner or later, she's gonna realise Joe's not her Dad"

"I suggest if you don't want the world population knowing exactly what you are and what happened then I suggest you leave here, without a fuss" Joe cut in.

"What and let your Mum down?" Jake flinched as he was grabbed by the back of the collar.

"C'mon pretty boy, think it's time you leave" Big Rob smirked at him, leading him towards the door. Kevin and Nick smiled as they watched the commotion.

"Joseph, what is going on with you and Jake, you were best friends at one time?"

Hugging his Mother, Joe sighed. "Not tonight Mum, tomorrow morning, we'll explain everything" He turned to Miley who in turn nodded her silent promise.

----

"Good night?"

"Kevin!" Denise scolded as Miley and Joe joined them at the table for breakfast.

Miley laughed blushing a little, Joe nodding and winking at his brother, to which he got a slap on the arm.

"Daddy!" Joe smiled down at Briony as she bounded from her seat next to Nick to stand next to his chair.

"Good morning buddy, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, half of my breakfast" Nick but in.

"It looked nicer than mine" Briony grinned. "Do you know where Uncle Kevin and Uncle Nicky are taking me?"

Humoring her, Joe shook his head.

"DISNEY LAND!" She screeched happily. "Aunty Demi and Aunty Mandy are coming too!"

Joe laughed, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "That sounds amazing, when do you go?"

"Tonight! You and Mummy could come, but your already going on holiday"

10 minutes later, Demi, Mandy, Kevin and Nick were ushering both a still tired Frankie and a sugar-hyped Briony from the room, leaving Joe, Miley, Denise and Paul sat at the table.

"I'm sorry I've kept this from you for so long" Miley started, looking between Paul and Denise before down at her hands.

"Whatever it is you need to tell us Miley, it's fine, we understand"

Miley looked at Joe, he'd be better at this than she would.

"Mum, Dad, Briony's not mine"

Paul nodded, he trusted his son and he'd overheard the conversations between Nick and Kevin, he knew what was coming and his heart hurt for Miley. She was like a daughter to him, she didn't deserve what had happened, and it had took all of his will power not to kill Jake himself last night.

"Wh- but? I'm so confused right now"

Reaching his hands out to squeeze both his Mom's and Miley's, Joe caught his Mom's eyes. "I had a promise Mum, I made a promise to God, to the both of you"

"But so did Miley..." Denise chocked on her words, not wanting to spill out her thoughts. Miley wouldn't cheat, she wouldn't believe that.

"I didn't break my promise intentionaly" Miley mumbled, smiling as Joe squeezed her hand again.

Racking her brains for possibilites, Denise felt her chest tighten as she caught on. "Sweetie..."

"I'm really sorry, I should have told you guys a long time ago"

Shaking her head, Denise stood from her seat, walking around to place herself next to Miley. "You have nothing to apoligise for sweetie. I'm so, so sorry this happened to you"

Miley smiled, falling into Denises embrace. "I've come to terms with everything, I have a beautiful daughter and I wouldn't exchange her for the world"

Denise smiled, looking up at Joe. "I'm so proud of you Joseph"

Joe nodded, catching on. "Dad, are you okay?"

Paul nodded, smiling a little. "I've known a while, I've overheard Kevin and Nick talking"

"Who di - Jake?" Denise asked. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for inviting him yesterday, I had no idea"

--

A 6 year old Briony and her 3 year old little sister Alyssa stomped towards the stairs, following Joe's shout of them needing to head to the living room.

Both sitting on the sofa, Briony frowned up at her father.

"Your Mummy and I need to speak to you"

"Are you and Mummy splitting up?" Briony asked, looking between the two of them.

"What, no. Why would you think that Bri?" Miley frowned standing up and kneeling in-front of her daughter.

Briony shrugged, looking down.

"Bri, look at me" Miley lifted the little girl's chin to catch her eye. "Who made you think that?"

"Uncle Kevin and Aunty Mandy got snappy with eachother and then split up, you and Daddy snapped at us earlier"

Miley sighed, sitting herself between her two children, an arm wrapped around the two of them. "We're sorry for snapping earlier, we love you and we love eachother. We're not going anywhere okay?"

"Promise?"

"On my life" Miley grinned kissing both of their heads.

Joe smiled at the three of them, he could never imagine life without them now, they'd become everything he lived for, worked for. "Are you not going to let us tell you what we called you down for?"

Alyssa nodded, climbing from her mother's side to clamber next to her father, hugging him tightly. "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Lyss"

Briony looked up at her mother a serious expression on her face. "Mummy, I think you need to stop eating those chocolates"

Catching Briony around the waist, Miley pulled the little girl onto her lap, tickling her sides. "Cheeky!"

"Just sayin' Mummy, it's harder for me to hug you now"

Miley laughed, halting her tickling. "That's what your Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about. How do you feel about being a big sister again?"

Brinoy cocked her head confused.

"Mummy's having another baby" Joe smiled.

Sighing, Briony glanced at her little sister before looking between Joe and Miley. "Can you make this one a boy please?"

Miley smiled, kissing her daughters cheek. "I'll try baby"


	8. Eight

**I am so sorry for the lack of updating :| **

* * *

Lowering herself onto the sofa, Miley let out a sigh of relief as she felt the weight took from her feet.

Twins – she couldn't quite get her head around that. It was something neither her or Joe had expected, it didn't run in either family, she'd checked. Except the back ache, she had become pretty excited at the idea of the twins.

"Mommy!" Miley caught her youngest daughter as she leaped onto her lap, hugging her mother tightly.

"Aly, be careful, how many times do I need to tell you to watch Mommy's tummy?" Joe asked following his youngest in and sitting himself next to Miley.

"She's fine Joe" Miley smiled before turning back to Aly, "I thought you and Briony were playing Barbies?"

"She's asleep" Aly shrugged. "I'm bored Mommy, do you think Lexie can come over?"

"If Daddy rings and Aunt Demi says it fine I don't see why not" Miley smiled running her hand through her daughter's hair gently.

Aly turned to look at her father, a patient expression on her face.

"Daddy's asleep" Joe smiled, his eyes closed.

"DADDY!" She let out a giggle, leaning over to shake him. "Now!"

--

"I can't believe you don't want to know the sex of the babies" Demi laughed, shaking her head. She was eager to know and they weren't even her children.

"What do you want to have?" Nick piped in.

"A girl and a boy" Joe smiled, rubbing his hand lightly over Mileys bump.

"I don't mind either way, Briony wants baby brothers though"

Demi laughed a little. "They been kicking recently?"

Miley groaned. "Like all the time, especially when I'm just dropping off to sleep"

"Mummy, I'm hungry" Briony yawned running her eyes as she sat next to her mother, curling into her side.

"Well what do you want?"

"McDonalds" Briony smiled, head peering up at both of her parents.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea" Miley grinned turning to Joe, "Please?"

Turning to Nick, Joe let out a huge smile. "Yeah, please Nicky!"

Snorting, Nick shook his head. "I'll come with, but you're not making me go"

"Fine" Joe sighed standing up. Pressing a kiss to Mileys lips, he picked up a still tired Briony, throwing her over his shoulder.

"DADDY, let me down!" She squealed, her small hands tapping his back.

"Nuh-uh princess, you're coming to considering you're the one who thought of the idea"

--

"12 days"

Miley smiled as Joe climbed into bed next to her, pulling the duvet up over their legs. Running a hand across her stomach, he smiled leaning down to kiss her. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"12 years we've been together in three weeks"

"I know" She smiled happily. "12 of the best years of my life"

"Mine too" He mumbled, kissing her once more.

"I was thinking of names the other day" She smiled, shifting a little to get comfortable, head against Joe's shoulder. He rubbed her arm lightly, signalling for her to carry on. "Well, I was thinking for boys, Hayden Luke and Cameron Joseph?"

Joe couldn't help but grin. "I like the both of them. What about girls?"

"Isabella Grace or Kaylee Jade"

"I like the both of them too" Joe smiled, pressing a kiss to Miley's forehead.

"Do you not have any names?"

Joe shook his head. "I really like the ones you chose and anyway, I got to chose Lyss and Bri's names"

"Okay, so in case we have a boy and a girl, choose the two names you like the best"

Joe lay in silence for a while, before turning to look at Miley. "I like Cameron Joseph and I like Isabella Grace"

"Then we're sorted" Miley grinned turning her head to kiss Joe lightly. "I'm really hungry"

"Miles, it's like 12:30am" Joe laughed a little, before sighing as he noticed the glare. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Pizza sounds good"

--

"Briony can you go and help your sister please?" Miley called to her eldest as she continued cleaning mess the girls had made in the kitchen.

"But Mommy..."

"Briony, please! She just needs some help with the tap it will take you all of what a minute?" She heard a groan from upstairs before light stomps of feet made their way towards the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Miley placed the cooking stuff into the dishwasher, before beginning to clean up the flour rested on the work surfaces and floor.

"MOMMY SHES THROWING WATER AT ME!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Miley dropped her cloth heading towards the stairs around the same time Joe walked through the door, shopping bags in hand.

"Mi, why can I see you right now, rushing around the house when you're supposed to be resting?"

"Can you please just finish cleaning the work top in the kitchen...?" She was cut off by another loud screech from upstairs, rolling her eyes Miley continued pulling herself upstairs, heading towards the commotion.

"Mommy..."

"ALYSSA! Time out, go, right now!"

Huffing the young girl made her way downstairs and into the family room, throwing herself onto the floor next to where her time out spot was.

"Briony, just go and play in your room"

"But I didn't do anything"

"I know baby, but right now I can't deal with the two of you winding each other up"

Nodding Briony made her way to the door. "Hi Daddy" Turning, Miley watched as Joe hugged the 6 year old, before she headed off towards her room.

"Joe, I'm fine" She sighed as she caught the look he was giving her.

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry, I should have took the girls with me"

"You had a work meeting Joe, of course you shouldn't have. You know how they are sometimes"

Nodding, Joe pulled her a little tighter. "The kitchen's clean; I'll clean up in here too, go and rest"

"I'm fed up of resting Joe. I need to do something with myself"

Joe laughed a little, hand coming to rest on the large bump before he rubbed small circles. "Four days Mi"

"Four long days, I should probably go check on Briony"

"She's on her spot in the family room sulking" Joe smiled. "Good luck"


	9. Nine

**Sorry for the delay, nearly finished this now.**

* * *

"Joe"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes baby"

Letting out a hiss of pain, Miley pushed herself up into a sitting position, eyes falling onto the clock. 4am. Reaching her arm behind her, she pushed Joe once more.

"5 more..."

"Joseph, the contractions have started" Miley jumped in, pushing him angrily.

"W-what?" He yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily, before turning his head to look at her. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Throwing him a glare, she leant forward as another contraction hit. "Well Joseph, if you don't get me to the hospital, you're gonna become a midwife"

Jumping up, Joe let out a groan of pain as he fell face forward onto the floor, foot still tangled in the duvet. "OW" Letting out a laugh, Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oi, stop laughing" Joe smiled finally managing to untangle himself from the duvet. Pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt, he made his way to Miley. "Is the bag downstairs?"

Nodding, Miley let out a small whimper as another contraction hit. She smiled as Joe rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Pulling his phone from the bedside table, Joe dialled a number pressing call.

Catching on, Miley shook her head. "Jay, it's 4am"

"Kevin? Hey... Yeah, everything's fine... I need to get Miley to hospital... Yeah, it's time... Okay thanks Kev, I owe you. Bye" Smiling, he hung up turning to Miley. "He's on his way to look after the girls"

--

"Miley Jonas' room please?"

"What is your relation first please?" The Nurse smiled up at Nick, she looked about 50 and Nick couldn't really be angry with her for not just telling him straight away.

"We're her brother in law's and these are her children" Kevin cut in from behind Nick as he took Alys hand in his own, shaking his head as she tried to climb onto one of the chairs. Pouting she held out her arms for him to pick her up, smiling as her wish was granted. Kevin decided that he and Nick did spoil the girls, a lot.

"It's room 432, straight up the stairs and then your first left" She smiled, waving as Briony thanked her politely and waved goodbye.

"Can we see Mommy now?" Aly asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie, let's just go and find Daddy first"

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, they made their way down the first left and towards the small waiting room there. Nick smiled as he spotted Demi asleep lay across a few of the chairs. Making his way towards her, he shook her lightly.

"Dem... baby wake up"

Fluttering her eyes open, she smiled as she noticed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Why are you asleep out here?"

"I went to get some coffee, but I must have just crashed here" She shrugged. "Is this your jacket?" She asked picking the one up that had been draped over her.

"No Joe's. Has she had the babies yet?"

Demi smiled. "At around 8 this morning, Nicky they're so beautiful"

"And healthy" Joe but in as he made his way into the waiting room.

"DADDY!" Aly smiled jumping down from her Uncle Kevin's arms and into her fathers.

"Hey baby girl. Hello my other baby girl" He smiled as Briony walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore" She pointed out, glaring up at him.

"You're always gonna be my little girl" He replied crouching down so he was face level with her.

"I want to be a big girl" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You are" He smiled kissing her forehead gently. "Daddy just doesn't want to see you grow up too fast... Where's Lexie?"

"Yeah, where is Lexie?" Demi asked noticing the lack of presence of her daughter.

"She's with Mom" Nick replied. "Mom's coming down in about an hour"

"So..." Kevin but in. "Are we going to get to see our new... wait..."

Joe smiled, nodding his head as he stood back up, Aly still perched on his hip. Taking Briony's hand, he led them towards the room.

"You girl's need to be quiet, okay? Mommy's still asleep"

After receiving two nods, he led everyone into the room. Briony perched herself on one of the chairs as Joe placed Aly carefully onto the bed. Making his way to one of the cots, Joe carefully picked the baby up,.

"This is your brother Cameron Joseph" He smiled as Briony carefully placed her hand out, touching her baby brother's hand gently. She let out a giggle as Cameron stirred in Joe's arms, his small hand wrapping around her finger.

"How heavy was he in the end?" Demi asked stifling a yawn.

"Cameron's 4.2, the Doctor wants to keep an eye on him for a few days considering they were both born near enough on time"

"Is that low then?"

"Not really, the average is 5.5. He just wants to make sure that he feed's okay and gains the weight"

Kevin smiled as Joe made his way towards them, handing Cameron to him. "Meet your Uncle Kevin"

"See Nicky, look how beautiful he is" Demi nudged her husband, a grin on her face.

Joe laughed a little as he made his way to the second cot, lifting the small bundle into his arms. "This here is your sister Isabella Grace"

Alyssa bounced a little on the bed clapping her hands happily, whereas Briony frowned a little. Making his way to Nick and handing Isabella over, Joe laughed as Demi started fussing over the two babies again. Heading towards Briony, he knelt down in front of the chair.

"What's wrong Bri?"

"I wanted two little brothers" She mumbled.

Joe ran a hand through her hair, before sighing and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Well you got a little brother and a sister baby"

"But if she's like Lyss, well she's going to be annoying"

Laughing, Joe shook his head. "You love Lyss though, sure she annoys you sometimes but she wouldn't be a very good sister if she didn't. I have three brothers hunni and all I wanted was for your Nanny to let me have a little sister, I never got that but I love your uncles a lot"

Briony nodded. "Of course I love her, she's my little sister. Do the new babies love me?"

Joe nodded, pulling his eldest daughter into a hug. "I love you Bri"

"I love you too Daddy. Can I go see Isabella now?"

He nodded, letting her down from the chair and taking her place.

"How heavy was Isabella?" Nick asked.

"6.7"

"Can we have another one Nick?" Demi asked, pleading eyes looking up at him.

"We can steal these ones" He offered, a grin on his face as she hit his shoulder lightly. Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered to her, causing her to grin happily.

--

"Nick and I are gonna try again" Demi smiled as she took another spoonful of Mileys hospitial dessert. "You know this stuff ain't that bad"

Laughing, Miley pushed it towards her best friend letting her finish it off. "Trying for a baby?"

Demi nodded happily. "I've been so broody since you got pregnant with the twins that I've been trying to bring it up with Nick again. I mean, he made it clear that he didn't really want to go through everything we went through two years back, but I asked earlier and he agreed"

Miley grinned, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I am so happy for you right now. Everything's going to be fine"

Demi smiled. "Let's hope so, I don't think I could go through losing another child"

Just as Miley was about to reply, Joe made his way into the room, stopping as he received a glare from his wife. "Was I interrupting something?"

Demi laughed, shaking her head. "Nope, I'm just enjoying Mileys pudding"

"Emphasis on the Miley, huh?"

"You gave it to me" Demi defended.

Joe shook his head at the two. "Well Nick's gone to pick Mum, Dad, Frank and Lexie up and then he's gonna head to McDonalds for us all"

"Me included?" Miley grinned, eyes lighting up.

"Of course"

"Stop drooling" Demi rolled her eyes as Miley laughed pushing her lightly.

"Where are Lyss and Bri?" Miley asked noticing the lack of screaming and laughing.

"With Kevin in the family room, they have him watching some Barbie film. I got out whilst I could" Joe shuddered.

"Poor Kevin"


End file.
